Jonathan Gilger
"No matter how hard the way is, no matter how many obstacles are ahead, we will make it." ''- Jonathan to the rest of the crew'' Jonathan Gilger, simply Jon for close ones, is the first mate of the Celestial Pirates. He was given the epithet of "The Unstoppable" due to his unrivaled strength. He is greatly respected by all those who encounter him, including his opponents. Appearance A physical presence which can't be ignored. Along with an incredibly strong and intimidating aura, Jonathan is a "force of nature". He is considerably tall and muscular with a tanned skin tone. His trademarks are his spiky blonde hair and mustache; a thing which compliments his personality, and of which he is proud of. His eyes are sharp. He is often seen with a grin on his face. Jonathan prefers light clothes and likes to wear sunglasses. Personality Jonathan exemplifies unrestrained raw and brute force. His energy level which comes from his will power is unmatched. He is determined and will go to lengths to fulfil a said objective. He is also a light hearted, casual, and fun loving man, who enjoys going with the "flow". He gives great importance to close ones. He likes to tease, but he is compassionate and sympathetic. He is kind hearted, but can also be extremely strict and harsh if need be. In combat, Jonathan is relatively the same. He loves to fight, but will refuse to shed innocents' blood. He likes to "test" his opponents and evaluate their "worth". He tends to make a fight last the longest possible. He does so because he likes to take the maximum pleasure out of it, and to force his opponents to give their best. He will refuse to fight someone he judges weak. History /* To be added as the RP progresses */ Powers and Abilities Abilities He has neither a Devil Fruit, nor he would normally use a weapon to fight. However, he has an arsenal of abilities that make him to be feared amongst his opponents. Unrestrained physical power: This is what makes him "The Unstoppable". His raw physical energy is immense already, but the key point is that his energy comes from his willpower, and is on par with it. This determines the level of his physical abilities. Thus, as a fight goes on, instead of having his physical abilities worn out, his destructive power, speed, stamina, and durability do not decrease. On the contrary, they are boosted. The only thing that can possibly stop him is his human body, which can only contain limited amount of energy, thus limiting his abilities in turn. Going over that can prove be damaging to his body. However, over the years, Jonathan has been slowly pushing his limits. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary means of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and can be highly unpredictable with his speed and reflexes. Rokushiki expert: He is shown to be very proficient in this martial arts style, and knows all of it's techniques. With a mix with his already excellent fighting style, Jonathan can create his own custumized style which he adapts to given situation. Haki Being a man with over 4 decades of great experience, Jonathan has discovered, awakened, and mastered Haki. He is capable of utilizing all three forms of Haki. *'Haoshoku Haki: '''The ability to dominate the wills of others. He mainly uses it to knock down a group, or a selected few weak-willed people in a group. He can also harm inanimate objects with his will. *'Kenbunshoku Haki: 'This form of Haki allows him to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. He also uses it to predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them. *'Busoshoku Haki: '''Jonathan likes this type of Haki most as it complements his abilities. He uses it to create a force similar to an invisible armor around himself. Using this along with Rokushiki gives him an impenetrable defense. He also uses this "invisible armor" to augment his attacks by imbuing them with it, and make it a weapon to strike others with. The Busoshoku: Koka technique, which consists of hardening the body (or parts of it) and objects which the user is holding, has also been mastered by him. Weapon It is known that he posseses a weapon, but no one has ever lived to give their impression upon fighting it. Jonathan will only fight with it when he finds an opponent he judges to be on par with him. '''Tentai no Doragon Tanken: '''A dagger of medium size. With a slightly curved tip, it is of the designed of a dragon's head. Jonathan posseses a pair of it. It's blade is mixed with seastone which nulifies, or at the very least, decreases the powers of a Devil Fruit user. Imbuing them Busoshoku Haki, these daggers proves to be able to cut literally anything. Relationships *Julius D. Soul: They can be seen bickering or even fighting like kids. However, both hold great respect for the other. Jonathan greatly cares for his captain, viewing his as irreplacable. If it happens that he doesn't agree with Julius about something, he will say it out loud, but will always go with what his captain decided, no matter what it implies. His loyalty is beyond doubt. Trivia *He is an excellent swimmer. *He enjoys alcohol, expensive cigars, and food. Especially meat. *He undertakes extreme physical activities. He says that it's his secret to stay in shape. *The pair of Tentai no Doragon Tanken is always with him, but remains concealed from view. Category:Character Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Male Category:NPC